Attracting Snowflakes
by SugarRyu
Summary: The girl's eyes reflected the images of a world that was cruel and kind. The boy's eyes saw the world that reflects in her eyes. Their fingertips attracted, the ice within their lives breaking into snowflakes that gravitate into their hearts. VolknerxOC VolknerOC DenzixOC DenziOC
1. Spark

**Author's Note: **So this is my 5th story (wooo...~). This is something that I've been working on for a year or two, but might take another year or two to complete. Cause college does that to you. Life just goes down the drain. Anyways, to those Volkner fangirls, this is for you. We all love Volkner. You must love Volkner. Or else you wouldn't be here. Anyways, enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, or plot lines. I just love Pokemon.

**Attracting Snowflakes**

**Spark**

**Chapter 1**

Her eyes were closed. The sight before her was breath taking, but her eyes couldn't capture it—not yet. Her prochaine cream skin contrasted with the tresses of snow white locks that flowed behind her. Although goosebumps rose on the exposed skin not covered by her simple white dress, she didn't shiver nor tremble, locked in a calm embrace with her inner self. When her eyes finally opened, their soft pastel pink surface reflected a peaceful, yet troubled expression that didn't fall upon her soft colored lips. No words were exchanged between her and the silence, the sounds of the ocean whisking away the darkened sludge of thoughts with its soft melodic hum. This place, she thought, was a heaven much too pure for me.

Footsteps can be heard behind her. They belonged to a young man around her age, maybe a little bit older. A bored expression was etched into the blue of his eyes, hair of straw yellow licking his forehead, his ears. His hands were stuffed in his jean pants pockets. The young man was approaching the young woman, sitting next to her with no acknowledgement. They didn't need one though. This was normal. Both were soft of words and felt that words only had to be exchanged when they should. It would take the two an hour before a conversation would start. But not today.

"You seem troubled," the young man stated. A small smile came to the young woman's face, the face that the young man came to know ever since she somehow hacked his security code to get to the most exclusive part of the light house. He did mind, at first at least. He liked his privacy, but after time, he grew accustomed to the young woman's presence.

"I guess you can say that," the young woman answered. The troubled expression fell upon her cheeks and lips. The young man watched as her expression changed from calm to troubled. He figured out the highs and lows of her face, the way her cheeks peak when she was happy, the way her brow sinks when she was sad.

"Is today the day?" the young man asked, but he knew the answer. The young woman peered up, for her gaze was on the ground, to the young man's face, a sad smile lifting a light to her face like a flickering candle.

"You know me so well" she replied. She had told him before that she was to leave from this city to her home far, far away. In fact, it was one of the first things she told him in hopes to scare him away. He pursued though. A silence consumed them as they stared out into the ocean, wondering if a moment like this would happen ever again. They partook in small idle chatter from time to time; the young man trying to be familiar with the young woman more, but received dodged and blurred answers. The young woman was unsure if she'll ever come back, let alone make it home safe. She truly cared for the young man and to cast false hope upon him was the cruelest thing she can do. Yet, the way he looked at her with those blue eyes shining like sapphires, the way his voice cradled her into conversation, the way his heart, yet so unwilling and lost, tried to reach for her own… The sun was setting and the salty waters were dyed an orange mandarin under the dying sun's light. She stood, fingers tangled behind her back.

"We will meet again one day," she said. It was less of a statement and more of a promise to both the young woman and man. It was not false hope, it wasn't even a lie. The young woman wanted to come back to the young man. That was the goal she crafted in her head. She longed for an eternity of the simple life that she had been living the past two months, but she knew that she had a life waiting for her deep in the mountain under the gaze of a snowy sky. They exchanged smiles and the young woman left.

The young man was no one special. He built the light house that he was at, peering through the large window planes. He was the gym leader of that city, the city where he was raised. He found everything so silly now, the flame within his heart motivating himself to go on almost extinguished. She was the only light in his flame. He would find her.

The young woman was no one special. Her tiny footsteps tentatively step onto turfs of grass, clusters of rock, currents of icy river. A secret boiled within her, but her face only showed serenity, peace and joy. At her side, her dark companion was cautiously observing the surroundings, a protective glint in his beady eyes. She would survive this day and the next and the next. She will fulfill her promise.

**Author's Note:** Interested? Well be interested for a while. Hurhurhur.


	2. Sleet

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 2~ I have about 2 more chapters to post before I disappear (indefinitely hurhur). So enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, or plot lines. I just love Pokemon.

**Attracting Snowflakes**

**Sleet**

**Chapter 2**

"Dewgong…"

"Hmm? What is it Cece dear?" A young girl rode on a white Dewgong, the ice water almost licking her curled up form on her companion's back. Her pastel pink eyes were a soft color. Her snow white hair was tightly pulled up in a bun and she sat warm in her usual winter garb, a black vest with a long hood, ordained with a pompom, over a white long sleeve, a brown muffler tucked under the collars of the vest, puffy pink shorts, white stockings and thin brown snow boots. It was strange attire to some, it was also comfortable. Her small hands caressed the thick blubber of Ce, her faithful Dewgong.

"Mmn… We're about halfway Ce. You can drop me off at that rock." The girl said. Ce barked a yelp in acknowledgement. The girl leapt off her sea lion friend, returning her to a red and white capsule. Producing another capsule from her lax messenger bag at rested on her backside, she called out its contents.

"Deli!" cried the bird, his red down shimmering in the arctic sun.

"Bo, I need you to take me to the Pokemon League." The girl requested, pointing with her finger where the said place was located. The cheerful Delibird chirped, opening the flap pouch under his wing. Without warning, a puff of smoke enveloped the body of the girl and in her place, a small origami heart made out of pink paper fluttered in the air. Bo quickly caught it and flew in the intended direction.

* * *

"Candice?" Only a cough was her reply. "Candice my dear… it's been a month and you're still sick…" A girl stood at the bedside of another girl named Candice. Candice was sick with pneumonia, something she got while saving a pack of Spheal from Sharpedo raids. A month has passed since that event and still, she lays here, coughing, unable to stand. She was getting weaker and weaker and the beloved gym of that winter wonderland was being neglected. Her best friend stood next to the bed, an envelope with the official Pokemon League seal sealing the flap. A worried expression was on her face, mostly in those pastel pink orbs.

"Candice… This came in the mail today…" the girl informed. With whatever strength Candice had in her arms, she propped herself upright with her pillow. She took the envelope and opened it. She read the contents of the letter, a thoughtful expression coming to her paled face.

"Is it bad?" the girl asked almost frightfully. Oh how she cared for her best friend! She would do anything to help her, anything…

"I need you to do me a favor…" came Candice's raspy voice.

"Yes! Anything." The girl replied eagerly. Candice smiled at her behavior. She cannot remember the events that brought them together, but she was grateful that they have the bond they share today.

"Go to the Pokemon League headquarters. I'll write you a letter to give to Cynthia and also bring this letter," Candice coughed heavily before continuing. "They're having a meeting and I want you to be the substitute gym leader until I make a full recovery…"

"W-what? A substitute gym leader? But… I'm not on your level…" the girl argued, her pastel pink eyes wide with bewilderment.

"No, you are. You just haven't realized it…" Candice reassured. The girl's face fell, clenching her hands. Candice placed her right hand on the clump of hands on the girl's lap. "I know you're nervous, but you'll do fine. Just show them your passion and believe in your pokemon." The girl stared into Candice's ice blue eyes that were dulled with drowsiness, but within that sea of hopelessness, a flame of faith was still burning. Those pastel pink eyes began to shine with that faith contained within Candice's ice orbs, creating a wildfire of determination.

"If you think I'll qualify, I'll go." The girl replied with determination. Candice gave a smile.

"Thank you. You're such a great friend…"

* * *

There was a puff of smoke and from that smoke, a girl with pastel pink eyes and white hair tightly pulled into a bun. Her Delibird fluttered onto her shoulder, heaving slightly.

"We'll have Ce take us most of the way home if you're too tired Bobo." The girl cooed, stroking the soft feathers of her feathered friend. But not even the warm crescendo of his trainer's voice coaxed him from the burden of responsibility. He stubbornly shook his head as the girl produced two red and white capsules. "At least get some rest for me." Bo gave a chirp in acknowledgement as he returned to his portable living space. The girl released the contents of the second capsule, the figure appearing on the ground before her. A young, pink Smoochum smiled up at her trainer, reaching up toward her towering figure in hopes of being picked up.

"Oochuum." The girl smiled brightly. She had chosen well by calling out her youngling. The sheer happiness she felt when she picked up the small little one and placed her on her shoulder was enough to swat the Butterfree from the folds of her stomach.

"Let's make Candice proud Mi." She told her small companion. After a peep of encouragement, the girl stepped through the doors and into the building that casted an intimidating shadow down upon her heart.

* * *

Volkner had a bored expression on his face, his hands in his pockets as he lounged in one of the numerous sofas in the Pokemon League Conference Room. Other gym leaders were talking among themselves, laughing and being joyful. It was almost a social gathering rather than an official meeting. To and fro, Volkner watched as his friend Flint tried to strike a conversation with him, but failed as the soft spoken man only spoke a few words in response. He didn't want to be here right now. Since he had finally fixed the power outage in Sunyshore City, he had no time to search for the girl that plagued his thoughts. He knew that the odds of her being in the city were low, but he wanted to try anyways. He just had to find her…

"Hey… are you thinking about her?" Volkner looked to his left. Flint had collapsed next to the sand colored haired man, laxly reclining into the comforters. Volkner had told Flint about his mystery girl. She was, after all, the only thing that he would like to make his. Volkner didn't respond, lost in the thoughts consumed by her. Flint put his head in his hand, cupping his chin and stroking it in an intellectual manner. But we all know that Flint as an intellectual would be a whole different story.

"I checked a few cities—it wasn't easy by the way" Flint started, "—but no sign or trail of your girl." Volkner closed his eyes, still in thought. She was always elusive towards him, he knew that, but she must be somewhere… "Anyways man, when is this thing going to start? I have things to do."

"Cynthia said when Candice arrives." Volkner replied. He too wanted to leave. He wanted to continue to find his mystery girl.

"Huh… weird. Candice can be very punctual." Flint commented, sitting up. "Could something have happened?" Volkner shrugged. The door to the room opened and eyes shot to the door. Nurse Joy entered with a girl and Smoochum close behind her. Cynthia greeted both.

"This young lady comes on behalf of Candice." Nurse Joy explained, a bashful expression coming to the girl's face.

"Ah, please excuse me if it's very unprofessional of Candice, but she's been very ill the past month with pneumonia…" The girl added, her Smoochum chirping a sad tone in defense. She took an envelope with the official Pokemon League seal and handed it to Cynthia. Flint leaned towards Volkner.

"She's kind of cute, huh?" he whispered. Volkner ignored him though. He stared at the girl with pastel pink eyes and white hair pulled tightly into a bun. She looked okay. She wasn't his mystery girl. Her stature was too rigid and a different emotion pulsed through her eyes and voice. She caught his gaze, but looked away with a small flush. The girl didn't want to come for another reason. She didn't want to see him; it was too early… She glanced back to see that his attention was else where. She sighed inwardly. He didn't recognize her…

"Mooch…" Mi curiously breathed as she peered at Cynthia. When she finished reading the letter, she looked up.

"Well, I'm glad that Candice is recovering, but she requests that you be the substitute gym leader." Cynthia stated. The girl gave a nod.

"Candice suggested me because I'm her apprentice and I'm her most trusted friend," she explained, "but… I can understand if you're skeptical of my skills." Volkner listened as they talked more, droning the content of their conversation and tuning to the girl's voice. It was soft and serene, but with sharp highs and mellow lows that blended into an intoxicating melody. Volkner couldn't lie. He liked the sound of this girl's voice, but it was nothing like her voice. This girl's voice had an apologetic undertone, contrasting with the stable, confident cloak of her voice. However, they were similar somehow…

"Well, let's see…" Cynthia muttered turning toward the curious eyes that were fixated on them. "Who would be willing to battle our guest to test her skills in battle?"

"I'm sure Volkner would!" Flint automatically answered for his buddy. Volkner gave Flint a cold glare.

"Who said I wanted to?" Volkner argued. The girl peered at him with a curious glance.

"Come on man, you need to get your flame back." Flint countered. Volkner just sighed. He couldn't refuse, well, he could, but it would take too much effort. With a shrug, Cynthia nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well then, follow me." The pokemon champion said to the girl. With a meek nod, she followed the older woman like a duckling as Volkner and Flint stood. Flint had a triumphant grin on his face while Volkner had a grouchy, icy glare in his blue eyes. They were led into a room, an indoor battlefield. The girl stood on the far side as Volkner stood on the opposite end. Flint stood at the sidelines as Cynthia stood at the center of the sidelines.

"This will be a 3 on 3 assessment battle between the challenger and Volkner." Cynthia announced as the girl pulled out a pokeball. With a sigh, Volkner pulled a capsule from his pocket.

"Mooch…"

"I'll be fine my little Mimi." The girl cooed before looking at her opponent. "I hope you don't look down upon me as a weak trainer." Volkner perked his brow. With a swift throw, the girl threw out her first choice, her pastel pink eyes hardening into shimmering pink diamonds. "I'm sure I'll at least give you a run for your money…" Volkner was confused as her first pokemon was revealed. In a graceful manner, her light blue fox shivered her fur. She looked too fragile to be of his caliber.

"We'll see then." Volkner refuted, calling his first choice to the field. His gruff Jolteon stretched before him, staring lazily at the girl's Glaceon. With a smile teased into a grin by her pink diamond eyes, she countered.

"Yes we will see… Ge, get ready." Immediately, her Glaceon jumped into a battle stance, her body low, ready to strike. Volkner noticed a change and his Jolteon was sharp enough to catch it. Her Glaceon glared with ferocity and her fur bustled with the electricity of battle. Even her trainer got in some sort of battle stance, her legs spread and knees bent. Maybe he would get a good fight out of her.

**Battle Situation**

Challenger's Glaceon Ge **vs**. Volkner's Jolteon

**Battle Begin**

"Jolteon, let's make this quick. Agility." Volkner commanded laxly. The girl gave a huff.

"You're going to have to do better than that to beat us." she said as Jolteon broke into a run. "Ge, show him a real Agility." Immediately, Ge disappeared, prompting Jolteon to stop in his tracks. Volkner widened his eyes. No way could her Glaceon be so fast… In a flash, Ge was behind Jolteon, mid-flip. "Ge use Iron Tail!" With another flip, Ge rammed Jolteon with her iron hard tail to the ground, jumping back to the girl's side of the field. Volkner smirked, removing his hands from his pockets and clenching them into fists. She does have potential… For once, Volkner was intrigued. He wanted to know what the challenger was going to do next. Not only did he want to win, he wanted to hear the girl's voice shout more commands. They sounded so much like her voice.

"Jolteon, let's get serious." He called to his electric fox, getting a determined growl in response. A grin came to the girl's face.

"Now we're talking. Gege dear, continue with Ice Shard!" the girl happily shouted. Ice shards flew out of Ge's mouth, screaming towards Jolteon at mach speeds.

"Double Team Jolteon then charge in with Thunder Fang." Volkner countered. Quickly creating clones, Jolteon barely dodged the ice shards. He and his other two clones then charged at Ge, fangs charged with electricity. The girl and Ge calmly waited until Jolteon was of range.

"Jump back and use Icy Wind on the floor Ge." She called. With a small back step, Ge avoided the first two attacks from Jolteon. She swiftly breathed in and blew an icy gale on the floor, freezing it into thin ice. The last Jolteon that followed Ge slipped and disappeared. The other clone disappeared as well as Jolteon stood uneasily to his feet. Ge stepped onto the iced field untroubled and had enough traction to walk. "Let's get on the offensive Ge. Ice Fang." Ge then rushed at Jolteon, sinking her cold fangs into him. With a held back yelp of pain, Jolteon held his ground, knowing his trainer's next move.

"Jolteon use Thunderbolt!" Volkner ordered. With a glare, Jolteon released a jolt of electricity, electrocuting Ge. The girl clenched her fist. She knew physical contact with any electric pokemon was risky, but it was the only way to…

"Ge hang in there! Use Mirror Coat." She called. Without releasing her grip on the opponent, Ge's fur glowed. After a moment, she released her grip and reflected the damage inflicted upon her by Jolteon. The flash of light sent Jolteon across the field. Ge panted as she circled her opponent whom tried to lift his head, but was too injured to do so, closing his eyes.

"Jolteon is unable to battle. Ge wins." Cynthia announced. Something stirred in Volkner. For some reason, he knew that she anticipated a move like that from her. It invigorated him he thought as he returned his fallen friend. As if the flame was coming back…

"Let's go Luxray!" Volkner called out. This lion like pokemon glared down the tired Ge whom regained her composure. The girl casted a small worried glance at her ice fox who glanced back a warm reassuring gaze with her ice orbs. Oh Ge…

**Battle Situation**

Challenger's Glaceon, Ge, **vs.** Volkner's Luxray

**Battle Begin**

"Ge use Hail!" the girl ordered. Ge twirled and flipped in the air as clouds began to appear over the field.

"Luxray use Crunch!" Volkner countered. Luxray charged at Ge with his fangs barred. Ge dodged as the first hailstone fell from the clouds.

"Great Ge! Now tear up the field with Dig." Ge quickly evaded the next lunge by digging into the ground. Luxray looked around to find Ge emerging from her tunnel behind him. After a trot away from the opening of her hole, she dug another hole, tunneling down into the earth. She repeated this three more times.

"Luxray, sense the vibrations and figure out where she'll come up next." Volkner ordered. Luxray closed his eyes, concentrating on the slight vibrations made by Ge. He then open them, rushing o an untouched stretch of the field. Ge emerged from the ground and Luxray opened his jaws.

"Tail Ge!" the girl called. Ge extended her tail as Luxray sank his fangs into hit. With a small cry of pain, Ge landed nearby, her eyes winced with extreme pain. "Hang in there! Pin Luxray with Iron Tail and Aqua Tail." With a pained groan, Ge's tail glowed white and she built momentum. She then lifted Luxray with her tail, flipping herself over to toss Luxray to the ground. The sudden throw surprised the lion pokemon, causing him to release Ge's tail. With another flip, Ge slammed her tail into Luxray before backing away, breathing heavily. We just need one more thing the girl thought.

"Ge, can you continue?"

"Glace!"

"If you insist…" the girl sighed. "Ice the field with Icy Wind."

"Thunder Fang Luxray!" Volkner commanded. He was surprised how much this little Glaceon can handle, but one more hit would do it. Ge blew an icy gale as she trot along the field. Luxray gave chase, the hail picking up, but before long he caught up to her and sank his electrified fangs. Ge fell with a soft sigh, a small smile coming to the girl's face.

"Glaceon is unable to battle. Luxray wins." Cynthia announced.

"Dear Gege, you did so well." The girl cooed, returning the exhausted little light blue ice fox to her capsule. With a hum, she called out her next pokemon. It was a sly weasel pokemon with a devilish grin and pink head feathers.

"Ville…"

"Kai, the stage is set. Do you think you can take this one down?"

"Ville!" An evil aura surrounded the black furred weasel, giving Volkner a shiver up his spine. This pokemon was different form the other. This one had cruel intention.

**Battle Situation**

Challenger's Weaville, Kai, **vs.** Volkner's Luxray

**Battle Begin**

"Kai, Swords Dance then ditch into a hole!" The girl shouted. Kai leapt into action, crouching low as swords danced about him.

"Stop him with Charge Beam Luxray!" Volkner quickly countered. With a roll of his head, Luxray shot a quick electric beam at Kai. With no command, Kai dodged the beam with artistic flips and danced around the field before dropping into a hole. Volkner clenched his jaw as hail pelted Luxray. Was this a stall tactic or—

"Kai use Double Team." The girl shouted. From the mouths of the tunnels, multiple Kais appeared, an angry look upon their faces. Luxray, confused looked about for the real Kai, but the intimidating glares froze his legs stiff.

"Luxray you need to calm down!" Volkner tried to comfort, but Luxray was too panicked to listen.

"Dramatic entry!" the girl called. There was a flash and time seemed to slow down. Kai came from above and landed a critical hit on the frozen Luxray. He flipped back to his trainer's side of the field as Luxray slumped over and fell to the ground.

"Luxray is unable to battle. Kai wins." Cynthia announced. The girl smiled brightly at her dark companion.

"Kai, that was excellent." She complimented as Volkner recalled his Luxray. He watched as the girl's Weaville just nodded, never releasing eye contact with Volkner. Her Weaville was fast, too fast. None of his faster pokemon could keep up with it, so he needs a slower pokemon with a great amount of strength. He called out his last pokemon, a towering Electrive that gave Kai a glare. The two glared at each other with no clear winner.

**Battle Situation**

Challenger's Weaville, Kai, **vs.** Volkner's Electrive

**Battle Begin**

"Kai use Nasty Plot, we can't hide in the holes." The girl started. Watching the Weaville crouch low, Volkner smiled. She was bright; Electrive knows Earthquake.

"Electrive rush at him with Thunderpunch and Cross chop." Volkner cried out. Electrive rushed at Kai with an electrified fist, pulling it back.

"Kai evade and try to freeze him solid!" the girl countered. Kai leapt away in evasion, Electrive's fist only hiding air. He jumped onto Electrive's arm to only leap away when Electrive turned to chop him. While he dodged, Kai pelted Electrive with blasts of Blizzard and the occasional Icy Wind on his legs. Before long, Electrive's fur was crusted with ice. Volkner bit his lip.

"Electrive use Thunderbolt to stun him and then Cross Chop!" he ordered as Kai leapt away. With a quick jolt, Electrive released a bolt of electricity at Kai, hitting him dead on. Kai was momentarily stunned, enough time for Electrive to chip him in an X manner across the chest. The force was enough to throw Kai to the ground, knocked out.

"Kai is unable to battle. Electrive wins." Cynthia announced. The girl gave a worried look as she returned her Weaville.

"Oh Kai… I'm sorry." She muttered, pulling out her final pokeball. "Well Tsutsu, I'm counting on you!" She swiftly threw out her capsule, revealing a tall Abomasnow. He gave a low groan as the hail picked up into small raging pelts of snow. Electrive had to wince in order to see through the snow storm.

**Battle Situation**

Challenger's Abamasnow, Tsu, **vs.** Volkner's Electrive

**Battle Begin**

"Tsutsu use Leech Seed!" the girl cried as her snow tree shot multiple seeds at Electrive.

"Light Screen Electrive!" Volkner countered. Electrive created a barrier of light to protect himself form the seeds.

"Tsutsu use Hammer Arm!"

"Electrive use Cross Chop" Both pokemon charged at each other and engaged in close combat. Hit after hit, both towering pokemon were evenly matched. After it looked like one had the advantage, the other would get a burst of energy and charge once more. But as time went on, it became increasingly obvious that Electrive was getting more and more winded. Volkner knew that Electrive couldn't last any longer, but there's only one move to get them out of this.

"Electrive, one final charge using Discharge!" Volkner commanded. With a heave, Electrive backstepped from Tsu then built up electricity around him. He then wildly charged at Tsu under the cloak of harsh electricity.

"Tsu take the hit and counter with Avalanche!" the girl hastily ordered. Tsu braced himself for the hit as Electrive came closer. Closer. Closer. Until they impacted. A cloud of dust covered the action, the girl casting a worried expression at the sight. A few moments passed and finally the dust cleared. It was silent.

"Electrive and Tsu are unable to battle. It is a tie." Cynthia announced. Electrive was buried under a mountain of snow and Tsu was sprawled out, face down, with sparks jumping off his leaves.

"Tsutsu!" the girl rushed to the side of her giant frosted tree, pulling away as the touch of his leaves shocked her. Volkner didn't move though. He had goosebumps on his skin. They weren't from the cold of the hail that faded away. He felt the tingle of battle. Both the taste of bittersweet defeat and breathtaking victory. Had it not been for Cynthia's presence, he would have sent out another pokemon. That battle was just… Wow. Volkner was in a daze as Cynthia came to the girl.

"Well, from what I saw, you adopted much of Candice's tactics, but you had your own as well." She said to the girl who blushed.

"Y-yes, I do admit I use Candice's strategies, but I fit them to my pokemon's strengths." The girl bashfully explained.

"Smoo!" Mi kissed the girl's cheek, giving the girl a hug with her tiny little arms. The girl sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. Cynthia chuckled.

"Don't fret; you're qualified to be the substitute gym leader of Snowpoint." Cynthia told her, a bright expression consuming her face.

"R-really? Oh that's wonderful!" the girl exclaimed.

"Mooch mooch!" Mi cheered as the girl took the small little creature into her hands, spinning her around and around. Flint approached Volkner who returned his tired Electrive, still in a daze.

"Dude! That was an amazing battle!" Flint cried an excited expression on his face. But Volkner was still in a daze. He watched as Cynthia led the girl out of the room, probably to get her an official certificate. She looked back at Volkner and gave him a smile.

* * *

When Volkner finally came out of his daze, he walked around the compound with Flint before ditching him to heal his pokemon. When he reached the Pokemon Center of the Pokemon League building, he widened his eyes in surprise. The girl he battled was waiting anxiously before the counter, her soft pastel eyes darting around. When she saw him, she relaxed a little.

"Oh, hello." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey." He greeted. Silence.

"So… uh… great battle today." The girl started, facing him completely. Volkner nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah… it was great…" he muttered. Another silence came between them, but it was as if the silence was the medium of which their conversation occurred. They felt comfortable with the silence and Volkner couldn't help but to think about his girl. Nurse Joy appeared from behind the counter, from the back room, with a tray of pokeballs and a tired looking Mi.

"Miss, your pokemon are fully healed." She announced.

"Thank you." The girl thanked, taking the tray and Mi.

"Mooch…"

"Mimi, we're going home soon. You have to go in the pokeball so Bo and fly us."

"Smooch…" the Smoochum whined. The girl kissed her forehead before returning her to the pokeball. Volkner smiled at the girl's compassionate nature.

"You're so kind to your pokemon." He commented. He earned a blush from the girl.

"Uh, thank you, I guess." She replied. "Mi's a newborn, so she's very attached to me."

"What about Ge, Kai and Tsu?" Volkner asked, taking a tray and putting his pokeballs on it. Nurse Joy silently smiled and took the tray to the backroom. The girl leaned against the counter, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well… Kai was my first pokemon; I got him as a Sneasel. Ge was my sister's until events foretold and I was left with her. Tsu was one of the gym pokemon that I trained from a Snover. He protects the gym and the city, so he's not really on my usual team."

"I figured as much. He seemed a bit out of place compared to your Glaceon and Weaville."

"He does? Well, you got me there. And what about you? Your Jolteon and Luxray were really loyal to you."

"I had them on my journey before being a gym leader. But, after I became one, I began raising Electrive, so we aren't as close." The girl smiled.

"You two will be close eventually. I took me such a long time for Kai to completely trust me." Volkner smiled, a genuine one. This girl… she truly cared about pokemon.

"Oh ho ho! Looky here." Volkner cringed, the one person that would destroy this moment by just arriving at the scene. Flint grinned stupidly, walking next to Volkner with his hands in his pockets. "Looks like someone actually sparked Volkner's interest." She giggled, sensing Volkner's discomfort. Volkner looked away, grudgingly with a hidden blush. Was he invading on a territory he didn't mean to cross? Was he… cheating on his mystery girl in this way?

"Anyways, awesome battle out there! Thanks for rekindling my friend's battle spirit." Flint excitedly said to the girl.

"Uh… No problem?" she laughed at her uncertain tone. The Nurse Joy returned with the tray of Volkner's pokemon which he took gratefully.

"So, what's your name? I never caught it." Flint asked. Volkner nodded, for he too didn't know the name of this girl, let alone that one that tantalizes his thoughts.

"Oh, I thought you knew…" The girl commented. "My name is Aurora." Aurora… it was a pretty name. Volkner almost wished that his mystery girl's name was Aurora.

"I'm Flint, one of the Elite Four members, and this handsome fellow is Volkner, the gym leader of Sunyshore City." Flint introduced, jabbing his thumb in his direction and slapping Volkner's back. Aurora laughed.

"Nice to meet you then." She said. "Well… I should get going so I don't get caught in any ice storms."

"We'll walk you out!" Flint said before Volkner parted his lips to say something.

"Uh… well alright." The girl replied to the offer hesitantly. Volkner stared at Flint as Aurora turned to the sliding doors of the building, taking steps to walk. Flint felt eyes on him after taking a step to follow and turned to his friend with a grin, interpreting the stare.

"Dude, I know you're off limits," he replied with a whisper, "but come on! She's hot!" Volkner shook his head as the two of them followed Aurora outside into the calm sun. She swiftly took out a pokeball from her knapsack and called out the contents. An energetic Delibird fluttered before her, squawking a hello.

"Hi Bobo my love." Aurora cooed, scratching him behind the ears. Bo cooed a pleased note and she turned to the waiting men.

"If you ever need a battle, call me up, I'll battle you in a heartbeat." Flint said, handing her a slip of paper with various combinations of digits. "I included Volkner's for good measure." Volkner glared at the fire master as Aurora giggled.

"I'll keep in touch." She replied, letting go of Bo so he can flutter.

"Deli?"

"Yeah, let's go Bo." She gave a small wave before her bid. "Until next time!" She made two quick movements before a cloud of smoke enveloped her.

"Aurora!" Volkner called in surprise. The cloud dissipated and a small folded heart drifted slowly towards the ground. Quickly, Bo picked up the origami heart, put it in his pouch and fluttered away in the direction of Snowpoint City. A silence came over Flint and Volkner.

"Uh, what just happened?"

"I don't know…"

**Author's Note:** Ooooo~ To be honest, Aurora is one of my favorite OCs. And you'll see why in the coming chapters. Cause she's just awesome.


	3. Discharge

**Author's Note:** A flood of papers came my way, but I had this written and just needed to do some last minute revisions. So enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Pokemon characters, places, or plot lines. I just love Pokemon.

**Attracting Snowflakes**

**Discharge**

**Chapter 3**

The snowy gale was harsh, but her feet were balanced and she ran so fast across the line of the cable car. Behind her was her dark companion, matching her speed, his sharp claws glinting in the moon's gaze. Although Aurora's face didn't show it, she was troubled, she was worried. Voices echoed in her mind and a memory colored her vision. It was a few weeks after her misadventures at the Pokemon League and Candice made a full recovery. Her reign as a substitute pokemon gym leader came to an end. That morning began like all the others. She would tread across the snow and bow at the altar of Regigigas, praying for their prosperity. When she closes her eyes, she was one with the world around her. The wind told her stories of good and evil, the snow tickled her legs with a certain kind of cold and the earth moaned with the happiness and sorrows of fate. Today, it was grim. She opened her eyes, a hallow expression in them. Footsteps were behind her. Candice peered at her close friend because she had a sort of magical sense of what her friend was feeling. She approached her.

"Is it that time again?" She asked, her friend still knelt before the altar in the snow. Her eyes closed once more before opening them in defeat.

"I don't understand…" she muttered, standing slowly. "Everything is singing songs of death… What could it mean…?" Candice bit her lip and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine…" she reassured, but the girl turned to her friend.

"I'm leaving tonight…" And she did. It was deep into the morning, but she was far from tired. She had to keep moving and take advantage of the darkness. Suddenly, something set off her senses, causing her to jump from the line and into the trees. Her Weaville followed. They watched as two figures roamed the landscape, trailed by two slim figures. Their voices were muffled by the scream of the blizzard, but the two know who _they_ were. Slowly, the duo crept through the wood, careful to not set off traps. They were deep in _their_ element; they had to return to the snow, their element, if they wanted a chance. When the figures were too far for their untrained vision to pierce through the blizzard and the storm picked up, they returned to the snow, running as fast as they could. The sky was getting light and the girl's worry deepened. If they were able to get to the mountain range, they would be able to find refuge. They did just that, but one small event prevented them from finding refuge. The mountain was crawling with _them_; _they_ were everywhere. And the sun was peaking slowly into the sky…

They had to take a chance. Aurora and Kai slowly made their way across the mountain range, under the guise of the forest. The sun was high in the sky when they reached the area near Lake Valor. They were almost there… Then it happened. They were leaping over the tops in order to avoid a confrontation when one of _their_ Rhyperiors sensed her. It shot a white hot cannon ball from its mouth, hitting Aurora from her leap. She was tossed to the ground and Kai was at her side immediately. _They_ knew now… and they were so close… Aurora ran as fast as she could, not bothered by the burn in her side as the adrenaline of fear played in her heart. The scouts ran after her, sending out _their_ fast Doutrios and hungry Houndooms after the two. They entered the lake grounds, only making a small distance before they were surrounded by Houndoom and the squawks of Doutrios. Aurora looked to Kai who just nodded, stepping forward with a harden expression in his eyes. The girl reached into her knapsack and brought out crystal knives and throwing daggers. They would have to fight their way out of this.

As _they_ rushed to capture the two, Kai attacked each of the Houndooms with a swift slash of his claws, crushing them into the dirt with his pure power. Aurora tossed them into Kai's direction with the blunt side of her blade. When the crowd was thinned, Aurora nodded to Kai and they began their escape. With a flip, Aurora was boosted out of the clearing into the trees with Kai close behind. They smiled. They were almost of _their_ jurisdiction… Once they passed that certain point, _they_ wouldn't be able to touch her… There was a roar and from the trees, a blast of fire hit Kai dead on, causing him to collapse and pant wildly with pain. Aurora's eyes widened and she backtracked to her companion. She looked into his eyes and they reflected a realization that she knew as well. They have failed the moment Aurora showed her sympathy. She knew it; it was the first thing that was taught to her, but she didn't care. She collected Kai into her arms and kissed his forehead, carrying him close to her breast like a precious infant. She threw daggers at the oncomer that stepped into the clearing as they dodged, _their_ Houndoom stepping forward and baring their fangs. This was it… It lunged and Aurora looked away, but no pain came. The Houndoom was stopped by a bolt of electricity and a figure loomed in between the trees.

* * *

"Rai…"

"It is a nice day, isn't it?" Volkner was taking a walk with his faithful Raichu, aimlessly walking towards the lake grounds. The last few weeks were fruitless in his search for his mystery girl. Flint was searching as well, but even he couldn't find her. The only place that he didn't check in the Sunyshore City area was the lake grounds. He needed some time to think as well. Maybe let Octillery roam the lake bottom. He was walking a forest path and he sometimes saw strange men in black and red garb with various types of land based pokemon. Doutrio, Houndoom, Rhypterior, Hitmonlee… It was a strange sight to see and they looked like they were searching for something. As he neared the lake grounds, he saw more and more.

"They found her!"

"Squad 5, 6 and 7 track her down and bring her to me—alive!"

"What's going on here?" the men turned their gazes to Volkner as his Raichu stood at his side, cheeks jumping with electricity.

"It's none of your concern." One of the men answered. Volkner shrugged.

"Your actions are suspicious and might endanger Sunyshore city." He said. The men didn't answer and with a silent command, their pack of Houndooms rushed at Volkner and Raichu. "Raichu."

"Rai!" Raichu acted quickly, releasing a harsh bolt of electricity, halting the Houndoom. He then used Grass Knot on the oncoming Hitmonlees and Rhypteriors and Iron Tailed the rest. The men stood in awe, their pokemon knocked out before them. Volkner paid no mind, although. They were looking for something after all.

"Raichu, can you sniff out what they're looking for?" Volkner asked his companion. He nodded, sniffing the air and flicking his ears. After a moment, he caught a trail and began leading his trainer. They ran next to the trees on a path on the bank of a small slope. There was a roar then a pained cry and Volkner ran faster. They came to a clearing in the trees and Raichu stopped. There was a familiar girl holding her dark companion close to her heart as a Houndoom prepared to lunge.

"Raichu use Thunderbolt!" Raichu electrocuted the Houndoom as the girl looked at him wildly with her wide soft pastel pink eyes. For a moment, she looked like his mystery girl.

* * *

Aurora sprayed on a Burn Heal on Kai's back, a small pout on her face. The men disappeared and the two were left alone.

"Kai, will you be fine until we get to the Pokemon Center?" she asked. Kai gave her a nod. Aurora returned him after kissing his forehead. She stood and faced Volkner. "I should be thanking you. I was almost a goner!" Volkner silently nodded as Raichu tilted his head, looking at Aurora.

"What happened? Why were they chasing you?" Volkner asked.

"It's a long story… I'll tell you some other time." Aurora answered.

"Rai…?" Aurora knelt down, a warm smile on her face.

"Hi there Raichu! I'm Aurora." She cooed. Raichu inched close to her as she opened her arms. She hugged the electric mouse, nuzzling her cheek against Raichu's. "Aw! You're so cute and your fur is so warm!" Volkner chuckled as Aurora picked up his Raichu and kissed his forehead.

"So, where are you headed?" He asked.

"Sunyshore." Aurora answered.

"I see… Staying with family?"

"Um… no. Just renting a room at the Pokemon Center."

"That's a bit dangerous. Strange men come and try to capture you and you want to stay at the Pokemon Center?"

"Well, I'll be fine. They don't go near the city. That's why I was running to Sunyshore." Volkner looked at Aurora as she held Raichu in her arms. Her pastel pink eyes looked sincere, but she wasn't telling the whole truth. But she could help him in his plight. She could help him find her.

"You're staying with me."

"What? N-no, I couldn't—"

"But you are. Come on, let's get Kai to the Pokemon Center." Aurora sighed before smiling, following Volkner to the city. Even though he was only doing this so she can help him, Volkner didn't know why he was being nice to her. He thought it was because she reminded him of her.

* * *

"Wow… You live here…?" "Smooch…"

"It's nothing special."

"I like it… Don't you Mi?" Aurora gazed up at Volkner's little cot that overlooked the sea. It was close to the gym and it was wonderful in her eyes, despite it being very dark. Volkner opened the door and turned on the lights. Aurora's eyes seemed to sparkle as the hall was illuminated. He gave her a small tour of the small home, surprisingly accommodated with a limited amount of electronic gizmos, before leaving her in the guest room across the hall and hiding in his room. She sat on the twin sized bed, playing with her Smoochum when her stomach began to growl.

"Moochum!" Mi giggled, poking her mother's tummy. She smiled with a blush of mortification, wincing slightly as her burn stung and holding her baby Pokemon close.

"Let me get changed Mi. I'll make dinner for all of us." Aurora said, setting her small little one on the bed covers. She leafed through her knapsack and pulled out one article of clothing. She striped to her undergarments and put the simple white dress that she pulled out, ignoring the burn in her side from the Flash Cannon she received from the enemy Rhypterior. With a swift pull, she let her long white hair out of its bun. Although a bit wavy, it was still reasonably straight. She looked at herself in the mirror, her prochain cream skin lovely and her pastel pink eyes sparkling softly. Aurora's stomach growled again as she sighed in protest. She wondered how he would react when he saw her. She gave a shrug and carried Mi to the kitchen. She skipped into the nice open room and turned on the lights. There was a small pile of dishes in the sick and a small film of dust on the few appliances. Aurora didn't mind. After setting Mi on the center granite islet, she opened the fridge to find some cheese, meat and veggies along with some milk. She took them out and found butter in the freezer. She poked through the pantry and found plenty of flour. Aurora smiled. She knew what to make.

Volkner was in the other room, gazing at a map of Sinnoh longingly. Half of it was marked in red. Those were the places that she wasn't found. His deep blue eyes trailed up the route leading to Mt. Coronet from Sunyshore. It was highlighted in blue. He was told that she was seen walking that path, but disappearing after reaching Mt. Coronet. The three nearest cities in every direction, Jubilife, Hearthrome and Snowpoin,t still needed to be fully searched. Jubilife is almost done and Hearthrome is just barely started. Snowpoint, however, has yet to be started. Maybe Aurora can help with the search… She has an uncanny resemblance to her, so it's a possibility that they're related. Volkner's phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pants pocket. He flipped it open and saw he had a text from Flint. He read it.

"Sorry dude, Jubilife isn't the one." Volkner completely marked Jubilife City with red. All the western cities and routes were marked with red. That just leaves the northern, eastern and some southern areas. Volkner sat back into his chair, rubbing his temples and breathed in deeply. He was getting closer; he could almost… smell it… A delicious aroma came from the kitchen, spiking his hunger. Who would cook…? He rose from his seat and walked into the hall. He wandered into the kitchen, seeing two plates set at out and a large serving plate with four filled crêpes in it. There were also four large bowls of Pokemon food on the floor, some with Pecha berries and others with Cherri berries. Volkner heard the sliding door to his backyard close and he turned to be completely shocked.

She stood there with a relieved expression and her mouth was moving, but Volkner was so shocked that he couldn't register her lovely voice or decipher the words formed by her cream colored lips. Her eyes were a pastel pink color and her white hair was long and straight. Her skin was the creamy prochain that he remembered. Her expression became one of confusion, the smile that made her cheeks peek relaxing and sketching the lines of her small frown.

"Volkner? Are you okay?" she asked. Volkner silently nodded. "I made dinner and the food is ready. Let's eat before it gets cold." He silently nodded again as she walked past him. Mi came from Aurora's room, carrying pokeballs to the kitchen. She passed Volkner without a peep. Volkner turned and watched the girl take the pokeballs from the Smoochum's small arms and pick her up.

Aurora was no one special. She could cook, she was caring, she could battle well. But that wasn't a problem. Nothing ordinary happens to Volkner, but in this particular moment, he fell deeply in love with her and he was unsure if he should be happy or not.

**Author's Note:** The next one will probably come tomorrow or after Thanksgiving, but I'm on the last legs of my semester and I just need to push through it all. See you guys soon~


End file.
